The Moon and The Sun
by Minhoshiki
Summary: Yoongi bagaikan bulan dan Hoseok berperan sebagai mataharinya. Yoongi yang tidak suka dengan cahaya matahari sampai ia sadar bahwa ia akan sangat membutuhkan kehangatan sang mentari. YOONSEOK / SOPE. WARN: BL, Typo(s), OOC, BoyxBoy. RnR pleaseu :3
1. Chapter 1

**The Moon and The Sun**

 **[Min Yoongi] [Jung Hoseok]**

 **Yoonseok / Sope**

 **Rated T** (bisa berubah-ubah :3)

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warn : OOC, Typo(s), Ga jelas :v, BL, dan lain-lain.**

Yoonseok / Sope shipper, aku tau kalian ada :'v

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Min Yoongi, pemuda yang sangat tidak suka dengan cahaya matahari yang menyilaukan. Bukan karena apa, dia hanya benci berpanas-panasan sampai membuat kulitnya terbakar, itu sangat menyakitkan. Dia rela berbuat apapun asal bisa terhindar dari sengatan sinar matahari yang tidak berdosa itu, ia rela menghabiskan berjam-jam waktunya di dalam ruangan yang teduh sambil berkutat dengan pianonya, atau bereksperimen dengan lagunya. Bahkan ia rela memakai pakaian super tertutup jika nantinya ia terpaksa keluar rumah saat pagi, siang, atau sore hari. Masa bodo jika teman-temannya melemparkan julukan seperti _'manusia kelelawar'_ yang hanya keluar mencari makan saat malam tiba atau _'manusia goa'_ yang menghabiskan sebagian hidupnya dengan menetap di dalam suatu tempat, asal ia bisa aman dari sengatan sinar mentari itu.

Mungkin hal ini juga yang menjadi alasan kenapa para wanita di luar sana begitu membenci kulit putih mulus seorang Min Yoongi. Ia hanya secara _'tidak sengaja'_ membuat kulitnya seperti itu. Ia bahkan mulai membenci dan menghindari setiap wanita yang ia temui karena ia berasumsi bahwa para wanita itu hanya akan mengoceh tentang kulit putihnya. Hal memuakkan lainnya adalah saat ada salah satu wanita yang melihatnya membeli produk pelembap atau body lotion sebagai bentuk perisainya terhadap sinar matahari.

Min yoongi selalu berpikir bahwa diri dan idenya itu konyol, sangat konyol. Walau kenyataannya memang begitu. Padahal sejak ia duduk di bangku sekolah ia tahu betul bahwa sinar matahari yang ia benci itu malah memberikan banyak manfaat dalam kehidupan manusia, dan hanya alasan pribadilah yang mengantarnya menjadi begitu membenci sinar matahari, lucu sekali.

Parahnya, kebiasaan itu belum hilang hingga dewasa. Ia masih berkutat dengan pikiran rasionalnya tentang 'phobia' yang ia alami sejak dulu, ia sudah mencoba berpikiran positif tentang sinar matahari tetapi hasilnya tetap nihil. Pernah suatu saat terbesit pikiran untuk sekali saja menginjakkan kaki di pusat konseling tetapi itu hanya akan membuatnya diberi label _'seseorang dengan penyakit jiwa'._ Sederhana saja kasus yang dialami Min Yoongi ini, ia hanya tidak tahan terhadap sinar matahari yang membuat dirinya kepanasan sampai kulitnya merasa seolah-olah terbakar.

Sampai akhirnya ia sadar bahwa ia mulai bertemu dengan seseorang yang bahkan mempunyai _'sinar'_ yang lebih menyilaukan daripada matahari.

* * *

Entah perkiraan Yoongi yang salah atau memang bumi sudah mulai membencinya, semakin hari cuaca di luar sana makin menjadi-jadi. Ia makin malas untuk menginjakkan kakinya ke luar walau hanya untuk mencari makan. Akan susah juga jika ia terus-terusan memakai pakaian panjang di saat terik matahari menyelimuti bumi, ia akan terus berkeringat dan membuat bajunya basah, bisa-bisa ia menghabiskan biaya dua kali lipat untuk laundry.

Setidaknya itu yang ia alami saat ini. Ia tengah susah payah duduk di sebelah jendela kafe yang tengah terbuka lebar ini. Yoongi berusaha mengeringkan bajunya yang basah itu dengan bantuan pengering alami. Lagipula jika bukan karena janji bodoh yang ia buat dengan seseorang ia takkan membuang waktunya di sini.

"Apa-apaan bocah itu, membuat janji seenaknya tapi malah tidak bisa tepat waktu!" Yoongi hanya bisa bergumam sambil terus meminum ice blend-nya.

Yoongi terus-terusan memainkan gadgetnya untuk mengusir rasa bosan. Sebuah kesalahan jika ia datang lebih awal dari waktu yang ditentukan. Yoongi itu tipe orang yang tidak bisa menunggu lama, tidak sabaran. Dulu, sering sekali dia membatalkan janji dengan temannya jika temannya tidak bisa datang tepat waktu. Makanya, jika ada janji dengan Min Yoongi, entah bagaimana pun caranya, kau harus bisa datang satu menit sebelum dia.

Tenggelam dengan emosinya, ia didatangi oleh pemuda tampan berambut coklat gelap.

"Ah, hyung, kau sudah da—

"Apa-apaan kau! Sudah berapa lama kau membuatku menunggu! Kau tidak mengerti cuaca di luar sana panas, ya!" Yoongi langsung menyemprotkan kalimat-kalimat kasarnya, tidak peduli para pengunjung kafe mulai melihatnya.

"Whoa tenang dulu, hyung! Aku hanya terlambat 8 menit." Pemuda itu mulai duduk di hadapan Yoongi. Yoongi hanya mendengus kesal.

"Delapan menit itu lama, dasar bocah. Bisa-bisa aku membatalkan pertemuan ini, bikin kesal saja." Yoongi kembali meminum ice blend-nya yang sudah mencair sebagian. Pemuda di hadapan Yoongi itu hanya menghela napas lalu bersandar di sofa tempat ia duduk dan memijat keningnya.

"Ah iya, soal kolaborasi itu, sepertinya bosku membatalkannya." Pemuda itu mulai memainkan ponselnya lalu menunjukkan layar ponselnya di hadapan Yoongi.

"Ck, seharusnya memang begitu. Tidak ada untungnya berkompromi dengan bosmu itu, Taehyung-ah. Aku juga mulai berpikir untuk berhenti sejenak dengan dunia musik." Yoongi mengambil ponsel pemuda—Taehyung dan membaca sesuatu.

"Aaahh aku juga lelah, hyung! Dia itu sama sekali tidak memikirkan bawahannya!" Taehyung mengacak-ngacak rambutnya frustasi. Yoongi hanya terkekeh pelan sambil meletakkan gadget Taehyung di meja.

Tak ada percakapan yang berarti diantara keduanya. Mereka mengambil jeda panjang sambil menikmati suasana kafe yang sejuk menghangatkan itu. Taehyung kembali bersandar santai sambil meminum ice blend yang sudah di pesan oleh Yoongi sebelumnya. Taehyung menerawang langit-langit kafe hingga ia teringat sesuatu.

"Ah aku baru ingat! Aku punya rekan menarik untuk kolaborasi! Dia pasti akan cocok denganmu." Taehyung mendadak bangkit dari posisinya dan menyambar gadgetnya.

"Oi aku kan sudah bilang ingin hiatus dulu dari dunia musik, kenapa ka—

"Sudahlah hyung, kalau tidak mau kolaborasi tidak apa, kok! Mungkin kau bisa mendapat inspirasi lain darinya." Taehyung terus-terusan berceloteh sambil sibuk mengetik sesuatu.

"Dia sudah terlanjur setuju, loh! Aku jamin dia orang yang menyenangkan, perawakannya juga menyegarkan! Kau pasti betah berada di dekatnya." Yoongi terus memperhatikan raut wajah Taehyung yang sumringah saat membicarakan rekannya itu. Memangnya siapa rekan Taehyung ini sampai-sampai Taehyung terus-terusan membicarakannya dan memujinya seperti itu.

Min Yoongi tak memikirkannya terlalu lama, siapa pun yang akan ia temui, jika tidak dapat menepati janjinya tetap saja akan memuakkan.

"Hyuungg...maaf aku terburu-buru, aku ada janji dengan Ibuku. Besok jangan lupa di sini, jam 8 pagi, oke? Daah!" Taehyung segera bangkit dan menyambar tasnya setelah itu pergi meninggalkan Yoongi yang masih menatapnya.

Seenaknya saja bocah itu, asal membuat janji dan pergi begitu saja, pikir Yoongi. Yoongi hanya memijat keningnya lelah. Singkat saja, besok tinggal temui dia dan jika terlambat Yoongi akan membatalkannya. Yoongi tak terlalu mengambil pusing tentang kolaborasi atau apalah itu. Ia akui bahwa akhir-akhir ini pikirannya sedang stuck dan ide sama sekali enggan untuk mampir di otaknya. Yoongi juga tidak mempermasalahkan soal kesehariannya karena ia memang sedang senggang dan yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah bertemu dengan beberapa orang yang menurutnya tidak menguntungkan hidupnya.

Setelah cukup lama ia berselisih dengan pikirannya sendiri, Yoongi langsung pergi meninggalkan mejanya dan berjalan pulang sambil bertarung dengan panasnya cuaca pada hari itu.

* * *

 **07:50 A.M**

Kafe di perempatan jalan. Kafe sederhana dengan dominasi cat dinding berwarna coklat dan karamel. Yoongi sudah memasukkan kafe ini ke dalam list kafe favoritenya. Selain murah, makanannya enak, dan kafe ini juga dekat dengan apartemennya.

Dan kafe ini pula tempatnya dan rekan Taehyung akan bertemu 10 menit lagi.

Atau sepertinya Yoongi tidak perlu menunggu sampai jam 8 pagi karena seseorang telah duduk terlebih dahulu di meja pelanggan yang kemarin ia dan Taehyung duduki. Yoongi perlahan mendekatinya dan sejujurnya ia sedikit terkejut. Baru kali ini ada seseorang yang datang terlebih dahulu daripada dia.

"Whoa! Apakah kau yang bernama Min Yoongi?" rekan Taehyung itu sontak menoleh ke arah belakang, tepat ke arah Yoongi yang diam berdiri.

"Kenapa hanya berdiri saja? Duduklah!" tangan pemuda itu menarik lengan Yoongi dan menyuruhnya duduk di hadapannya, persis di tempat ia duduk kemarin. Bahkan Yoongi yang bisa saja mengeluarkan kata-kata kasar itu hanya menurut dan terdiam sambil tetap memandangi sosok di depannya itu.

Kalau Yoongi boleh jujur, sebenarnya tidak ada yang menarik dari laki-laki di hadapannya ini, rambut hitam belah tengah, kaos musim panas dan short jeans yang ia pakai tidak menimbulkan kesan khusus bahkan mungkin bagi para wanita di luar sana. Sungguh, dia hanya berpakaian normal layaknya baju yang dipakai saat musim panas, walau cuaca sekarang malah gelap dan mendung.

Ia tidak semenarik seperti yang Taehyung katakan. Mata Yoongi terus menatap laki-laki di depannya ini dengan sinis. Ia masih kepo terhadap kata-kata Taehyung yang bilang kalau dia menarik lah, menyegarkan lah, menyenangkan, atau kata-kata positif lainnya. Sayangnya Yoongi belum menemukan semua kata itu dalam diri laki-laki itu.

Laki-laki itu memiringkan kepalanya penuh tanya, "Hyung tidak suka dengan camilannya? Apa hyung mau aku memesan yang lain?" Yoongi menggeleng cepat,

"Sudah berapa lama kau di sini?" Yoongi menyambar lime soda yang sudah di pesan sebelumnya, menunggu jawaban tanpa menatap mata sang lawan bicara.

"Uh..setengah delapan, mungkin?"

Yoongi hampir tersedak dengan jawaban santainya, setengah jam sebelum pertemuan? Ini sesuatu yang baru bagi Min Yoongi.

"Ah maafkan aku! Aku terlalu excited sampai datang lebih awal!" pemuda itu tertawa kikuk.

"Tak apa. Ngomong-ngomong siapa namamu?"

"Wah, sepertinya Taehyung belum memberitahumu, ya. Aku Jung Hoseok. Taehyung biasa memanggilku Hobi." Hoseok tersenyum manis sebisanya. Yoongi hanya menaikkan alisnya sambil terus meminum lime sodanya.

"Ah kupikir aku tidak perlu mengenalkan diriku karena kuyakin kau sudah tahu dari Taehyung." Yoongi berkata singkat sekali lagi tanpa melihat mata lawan bicaranya, Hoseok.

"Berbicara soal Taehyung, dia ada urusan jadi tidak bisa datang."

"AP—dasar bocah itu!" Hoseok terkekeh pelan melihat Yoongi yang kesal, dia mem-poutkan bibirnya lucu.

"Sepertinya Yoongi hyung dekat sekali dengan Taehyung," Yoongi menatap Hoseok sekilas tanpa menunjukkan jawaban yang pasti.

Yoongi sudah memprediksi hal ini sebelumnya, pasti akan terasa canggung sekali ketika bertemu dengan orang baru. Bukan, bukan Yoongi yang terasa canggung, tetapi lawan bicaranya.

"Hyung mau manisan? Kukira kau suka manisan. Sangat cocok bila memakan manisan di musim panas! Walaupun hari ini cuacanya malah gelap dan mendung. Apa hyung juga menyukai hujan? Ah aku sangat menyukai hujan. Rasanya nyaman sekali saat mencium bau tanah yang terkena air hujan," Hoseok terus berceloteh layaknya anak kecil yang sedang bercerita ke ibunya. Ia terus-terusan menawari kudapan yang sudah ia pesan walaupun jawaban Yoongi tetap sama; nanti saja.

Yoongi pikir hanya dengan membiarkannya saja membuat Hoseok bosan dan pamit untuk pulang. Tetapi yang terjadi malah sebaliknya. Hoseok terus berceloteh apa saja tanpa merasa kelelahan. Anehnya, telinga Yoongi tidak merasa bosan mendengarkan celotehan Hoseok itu. Sadar tidak sadar ia ikut menyimak perkataan Hoseok.

 _Dia orang yang menyenangkan, perawakannya juga menyegarkan! Kau pasti betah berada di dekatnya._

Sekilas perkataan Taehyung lewat di kepalanya, membuat Min Yoongi menegakkan duduknya dan menatap ke luar jendela.

"Wah sepertinya akan turun hujan." Hoseok juga menatap ke luar jendela dan menopang kepalanya dengan satu tangan. Yoongi tidak menyahuti perkataan Hoseok atau bahkan dia tidak sadar bahwa Hoseok sedang berbicara.

"Hyung, apartemenku dekat sini," Yoongi hanya bergumam sambil tetap menatap ke arah luar jendela. Hoseok menatap Yoongi lalu berpaling kembali,

"Hyung, mau mampir ke apartemenku? Sepertinya akan hujan lebat, kau tidak membawa payung kan?" Hoseok berdiri menatap Yoongi lekat-lekat, menunggu jawaban.

Yoongi yang tadinya masih nyaman dengan posisinya menoleh secara tiba-tiba ke arah Hoseok. Terkejut.

Hah?

Ajakan Hoseok waktu itu menimbulkan pertanyaan baru bagi seorang Min Yoongi.

* * *

 **TBC TBC TBC TBC TBC TBC**

Hai ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Salken ku datang dengan membawa ff baru ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Maapkeun, aku buru-buru pengen upload ini soalnya dikejar jadwal ujian :") BTW kemarin ada yang nonton WT? :") aku masih belom bisa move on dari konser kemarin :") aku ga dateng demi apaaaaaaaaa (ಥ﹏ಥ)

Jadi sambil nyesek nyesek aku dapet ide buat ff Yoonseok :'v i hope u like it :'v /

Happy reading beb ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) jangan lupa ripiuw ( ´ ∀ ` )ﾉ


	2. Chapter 2

**The Moon and The Sun**

 **[Min Yoongi] [Jung Hoseok]**

Yoonseok / Sope

.

.

 **Warn :** OOC, Typo(s), Ga Jelas :v, BL, dan lain-lain.

Yoonseok / Sope shipper, aku tau kalian bukan mitos :'v

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Tepat jam 7 malam dan Yoongi masih terlihat bermalas-malasan. Yoongi merebahkan dirinya sambil memijat-mijat keningnya. Sudah tiga hari berlalu sejak kejadian itu. Ya, kejadian itu. Saat Hoseok mengajaknya masuk ke dalam apartemennya. Kalau Yoongi jadi Hoseok, ia tak akan mengajak orang yang baru dikenal masuk ke dalam apartemennya. Apakah Hoseok tipe orang yang mudah mengajak orang baru untuk masuk ke dalam apartemennya ataukah dia hanyalah orang yang baik hati? Hoseok adalah orang yang terlalu baik hati kalau begitu. Yoongi memang tidak pandai dalam menilai orang tetapi setidaknya dia punya opini sendiri, yang mungkin sangat berbeda dengan opini kebanyakan orang.

Yoongi membalik-balikkan tubuhnya, mencari posisi nyaman. Hampir saja ia tertidur lelap kalau saja ia tidak dikagetkan dengan bunyi password apartemen yang terbuka.

"Hyung? Apa kau sudah tidur? Aku membawakan ayam pesananmu." Hoseok muncul dengan menenteng dua paket ayam jumbo. Yoongi yang sudah terduduk dengan rambut acak-acakan menghampiri Hoseok dan membantunya.

Oh, Yoongi lupa. Yoongi benar-benar lupa kalau saat ini dia sedang berada di apartemen Hoseok. Yoongi berpikir bahwa dirinya sedikit munafik, atau orang yang benar-benar munafik. Sejak Hoseok mengajak Yoongi ke apartemennya membuat Yoongi kehilangan rasa sungkannya terhadap Hoseok. Akhir-akhir ini Yoongi jadi lebih sering mengunjungi apartemen Hoseok. Alasannya tidak jelas, mungkin karena apartemen yang Yoongi dan Hoseok tinggali berdekatan atau memang Yoongi yang sedang kesepian. Sejak ia merantau dari Daegu, ia mulai melatih dirinya sendiri untuk hidup mandiri. Tetapi tetap saja, sendirian itu menyakitkan dan sangat membosankan. Yoongi jadi ingin berterima kasih kepada Taehyung waktu itu.

"Kukira kau sudah tertidur, hyung. Aku berpikir jika kau mulai tertidur mau diapakan ayam-ayam ini. Aku sebenarnya suka makan tapi kalau dengan dua porsi jumbo...ah bisa-bisa aku memuntahkannya besok pagi."

Berisik seperti biasanya. Yoongi mulai menyesuaikan dirinya dengan celotehan tidak penting Hoseok. Walaupun ingin sekali dia menyumbat telinganya saat itu juga. Yoongi terus berpikir bagaimana Hoseok bisa tahan berbicara terus menerus sepanjang hari ataukah memang itu kebiasaannya mulai kecil. Jika dipikir-pikir, Taehyung juga sama berisiknya, tetapi Hoseok itu dua kali lebih berisik dari Taehyung. Ingin sekali ia menyumpahi Hoseok dengan kata-kata kasar andalannya tetapi keinginannya hilang seketika setiap kali melihat Hoseok tertawa dengan menampilkan deretan gigi-gigi besarnya itu. Seolah-olah senyuman Hoseok menjadi segel amarah dalam dirinya.

"Hyung, kau mau kopi atau soda?" Hoseok setengah berteriak dari arah dapur sambil menunjukkan karton kopi dan sebotol soda kepada Yoongi. Yoongi hanya sedikit bergumam tanpa melihat Hoseok dari dapur, ia sibuk berkutat dengan komputer milik Hoseok dan melihat-lihat folder di dalamnya.

Jung Hoseok. Setahun lebih muda dari Yoongi. Hoseok bercerita bahwa dia adalah seorang ilustrator. Terkadang dia juga bermain musik tetapi tidak sering. Hoseok juga merupakan anak rantau sama seperti Yoongi, hanya saja dia berasal dari Gwangju. Hoseok bilang dia suka modern dance dan juga musik, tetapi ia lebih suka dengan seni rupa. Hoseok menghabiskan waktunya dengan bekerja sebagai ilustrator, gajinya lumayan untuk orang seukuran Hoseok. Yoongi pikir Hoseok sangat pandai dalam mengatur keuangannya sendiri, padahal kebutuhannya sebagai ilustrator sangatlah banyak dan pastinya membutuhkan biaya yang tidak sedikit.

Yoongi mengakui bakat menggambar Hoseok, terkadang ia speechless hanya dengan melihat-lihat gambar setengah jadi milik Hoseok, karena ia yakin jika Hoseok yang mengerjakannya, maka hasilnya pasti memuaskan. Yoongi tidak berhenti memainkan mouse komputer Hoseok sampai ia melihat wallpaper desktop milik Hoseok.

 _The Moon and The Sun._ Wallpaper dengan garis tengah yang membagi sama. Animasi semi realis yang menggambarkan dua orang yang bertolak belakang. Dua orang yang masing-masing mempunyai peran seperti layaknya bulan dan matahari. Artistik dan gambarnya dipoles dengan apik.

"Hoseok-ah, apa kau sendiri yang menggambar ini?" Yoongi beranjak ke sofa dan duduk di samping Hoseok. Hoseok melihat ke arah komputernya lalu mengangguk dengan mulut penuh dengan ayam goreng.

"Aku juga membuat versi komik digitalnya, kau bisa melihatnya di folder komputerku." Yoongi beranjak kembali dan duduk di depan komputer Hoseok dengan membawa segelas soda. Yoongi tengah sibuk mencari-cari folder yang dikatakan Hoseok.

"Kisah tentang dua orang yang mempunyai kepribadian yang sangat berbanding terbalik. Pada akhirnya mereka dipertemukan oleh takdir. Aku membuatnya dengan kisah klasik dengan bumbu istana sentris." Hoseok mulai bercerita saat Yoongi sibuk men-scroll mouse untuk membaca komik digital milik Hoseok.

"Soal istana sentris itu kupikir akan berakhir menjadi sebuah naskah dongeng, karena aku juga suka sastra, tetapi berakhir menjadi komik digital. Mereka memiliki background yang berbeda, bagus bukan? Aku membuatnya seolah-olah aku membuat dongeng versiku sendiri," Hoseok tertawa renyah sebelum ia meneruskan ceritanya itu,

"Pada akhirnya mereka selalu hidup berdampingan. Kau tahu kan hyung, bulan tidak akan bersinar tanpa pantulan dari sinar matahari? Ah aku ingat betul waktu itu aku mendapatkan inspirasi saat melamun pada malam hari. Aku sedikit puas terhadap karyaku itu, bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Aku memang buruk dalam hal klasik seperti ini, jadi aku sedikit berjuang keras untuk membuat komik itu yang pada akhirnya tidak pernah selesai. Ya, itu adalah salah satu dari sekian banyak project-ku yang terbengkalai." Yoongi menoleh ke arah Hoseok yang masih fokus dengan ayam goreng yang ia beli.

"Kenapa kau tidak menyelesaikannya?" Yoongi membuka mulut. Hoseok mengambil jeda sesaat sebelum memainkan botol soda yang sudah kosong itu.

"Art block. Akhir-akhir ini aku sering mengalaminya." Yoongi hanya mengangguk-angguk. Ia paham betul apa yang dirasakan Hoseok. Saat idemu stuck, kepalamu mendadak blank, no inspiration, kau merasa seperti seorang pengangguran yang tidak memiliki kegiatan yang pasti.

"Aku juga mengalaminya, kau tahu, ideku sama sekali tidak mengalir bahkan saat aku duduk di hadapan pianoku. Ini memuakkan." Mendengar perkataan Yoongi, Hoseok hanya bisa ber-'oh' saja, ia hanya tidak tahu mau membalas apa.

Mereka ini sama-sama pekerja seni. Karena hal itulah mereka mulai memahami satu sama lain, bahwa pekerjaan yang mereka lakukan itu bukanlah kerjaan yang sehari semalam atau seminggu sudah selesai rapi di meja. Mereka adalah tipe pekerja yang tidak 'mengurung' diri mereka sendiri, mereka tetap bekerja dengan segala hal yang mereka punya. Atasan tidak menuntut, mereka hanya membuat pekerjaan dengan style mereka. Kecuali jika hal seperti _'no inspiration'_ sudah mulai menggerogoti otak mereka.

Yoongi menghela napas pelan. Ia ingin sekali tertawa. Yoongi pikir dia dan Hoseok adalah kumpulan orang pengangguran yang sedang menanti inspirasi datang hanya dengan dua gelas soda dan dua paket jumbo super komplit.

Ia berusaha menahan tawanya saat itu. Sampai teringat suatu pertanyaan yang masih mengganjal hatinya.

"Hoseok-ah, apa kau sering mengajak temanmu masuk ke apartemenmu?"

Oh, Yoongi masih penasaran karena hal itu. ' _Dengan mudahnya Hoseok mengajak orang baru memasuki apartemennya.'_ Kalau Yoongi sendiri, ia akan mengumpat orang yang baru ia kenal karena berusaha memasuki dunia pribadinya.

"Uh..tidak juga. Ah, tapi Taehyung-ah sering sekali ke sini."

Yoongi hanya manggut-manggut mengikuti alur pembicaraan Hoseok.

"Kalian pernah menjadi partner kerja?" Hoseok menatap Yoongi lalu tertawa kecil,

"Seperti itu. Dia itu rekan yang baik, tetapi aku sudah tidak berpartner dengannya lagi."

Yoongi terus mengikuti alur pembicaraan Hoseok dengan diam memperhatikannya. Hoseok mengambil jeda sejenak sebelum ia melanjutkan pembicaraannya,

"Singkat saja, karena dia mulai sibuk karena kenaikan jabatan, hubungan kami berakhir tanpa konflik. Ah tapi benar saja, dia itu anak yang lucu dan baik! Aku sangat dekat dengannya, sampai-sampai aku menganggap kalau aku punya adik kandung." Bibir Hoseok tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum, lebih tepatnya ia ingin tertawa saja waktu itu.

Yoongi mengangguk menanggapi pernyataan Hoseok.

Ah, pantas saja waktu itu Taehyung begitu menggebu-gebu saat menceritakan tentang Hoseok. Dia juga tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum setiap kali bibirnya mengucapkan nama Hoseok.

"Aku sudah lama mengenal Taehyung tapi bocah itu tidak pernah mengumbar kedekatannya dengan siapapun. Dia itu aneh dan absurd." Yoongi menimpali kata-kata Hoseok. Tawa Hoseok pecah saat Yoongi bercerita tentang Taehyung. Hoseok juga ikut berbicara bahwa Taehyung adalah lelaki misterius dan juga absurd. Yoongi juga hanya bisa beranggapan demikian karena memang Taehyung begitu.

Yoongi hanya tidak bisa bereaksi lebih saat Hoseok keterusan menceritakan masa lalunya dengan salah satu juniornya itu. Karena jujur saja Yoongi tidak pernah menjalin hubungan yang 'sangat' dekat antar partner sebelumnya. Memang ia punya partner, tetapi tidak sedekat Hoseok dengan Taehyung. Yoongi terlalu lama bekerja sendirian jadi ia tidak terlalu menganggap keberadaan partnernya dulu.

Lagipula sejak dulu ia cukup 'anti sosial'. Yoongi tidak terlalu peduli dengan namanya partner kerja.

Dan malam itu Yoongi menghabiskan malamnya dengan membicarakan banyak hal dengan Hoseok.

* * *

Yoongi sedang bermalas-malasan karena tidak banyak pekerjaan yang ia lakukan. Open-close tab, mengganti-ganti lagu yang sedang ia dengarkan, browsing hal yang tidak terlalu penting adalah kegiatannya pagi ini.

Setelah menghabiskan satu paket ayam jumbo dan soda di apartemen Hoseok, ia baru beranjak pergi pada tengah malam. Sungguh, gara-gara malam itu, perutnya jadi sakit karena Yoongi terlalu banyak minum soda.

Soda sialan. Yoongi bersumpah bahwa minggu ini ia tidak akan meminum soda terkutuk itu. Ah, tetapi tetap saja salahkan Yoongi sendiri karena dia yang sudah meminum soda itu. Andai saja ia pergi ke apotek waktu itu dan membeli beberapa obat untuk perutnya sehingga ia tidak akan merasakan sakit yang menyiksanya hingga pagi hari.

 _Drrrttt_

Yoongi mengambil ponselnya dan melihat nama kontak Hoseok di layar handphone-nya. Yoongi menggeser layarnya dan menekan tombol loudspeaker.

" _Aaa—hyung? Maafkan aku, apa kau tidur nyenyak semalam? Maaf aku mengganggumu. Hyung, aku dapat projek baru. Uhh..maukah kau bekerja sama denganku? Kalau tidak berkenan kau boleh menolaknya, aku tidak me—_

"Kapan?"

" _Ah? Huh, maksudnya?"_

"Projeknya, Hoseok-ah."

" _Oh, kau tertarik?! Kalau begitu—_

"Besok kita bertemu di apartemenku pagi-pagi. Bye."

Yoongi menutup panggilan dari Hoseok tanpa mempersilahkannya berbicara lebih lanjut. Pada saat itu juga ia memutuskan untuk menghabiskan waktunya di kamar tidur.

"Kurasa aku tidak perlu ke apotek hari ini." Yoongi bergumam lalu berbaring di kamar tidurnya. Matanya menerawang ke langit-langit kamar sebelum dia terlelap dengan senyum yang terukir di wajahnya.

* * *

.

.

.

Aaaaaaaaa ketemu sama saya lagi ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Uuhh maafkan Minhoshi ga bisa update kilat (ಥ﹏ಥ) maaf juga kalo udah update tapi isinya malah ga memuaskan :'D /tampol aku mz

Update kali ini lebih pendek dari yang ch 1 yaa :') ntar Minhoshi usahain ch selanjutnya lbh panjang dah :'D

Oiya minggu ini dan minggu2 selanjutnya mungkin bakalan sibuk terus (ಥ﹏ಥ) jadwal ujian akhir dimundurkan jadi persiapannya lebih bnyk aaaaaaaa (⊙_⊙) maafkan daku (ಥ﹏ಥ)

Tbh, aku pengen buat ff Yoonseok Compilation, masih rencana sih (*・ω・)ﾉ/lupakan

Oiyaaa satu lagi, terima kasih banyak yang sudah mampir buat baca, yang udah polow, ripiuw, sama klik kaporit—eh favorite. Baca komen kalian buat moodku balik lagi kuterharu unch T^T) terima kasih kusayang kalian (づ￣ ³￣)づ

Jangan bosen buat ripiuw yaa (づ￣ ³￣)づ

Bye-bye (づ￣ ³￣)づ


End file.
